


The Soul and The Light

by TheFairyShipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairyShipper/pseuds/TheFairyShipper
Summary: This is it. This is the day she would lose her apartment and become a solo mage. Little did she know fate had other plans.





	1. Chapter 1

This does include Desna's Pradesh characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"This is it. This is the day I get thrown out of my apartment" the blonde mage seethed quietly.   
It was suppose to be a simple mission. She had more than enough money saved to pay her rent this month, but her team just had to go and destroy street. It was an easy mission, really just a small recovery one that should've only taken a day. Find a ring that a wealthy noble lost in town. They had decided that splitting up to look would be faster. So Lucy had gone North of the town, Natsu had run off West, Erza walked East mumbling about a bakery, and that left Gray to go South. They agreed to meet back up at the inn just before dark.

Honestly, it was a great plan that Lucy had thought of herself. What she hadn't prepared for was Natsu and Gray finding the ring at the exact same time in a shop window. Gray suggested going in and explaining to the shop owner the situation, while Natsu just wanted to walk in and take it. After a very heated argument, the shop owner decided to come out and see what all the fuss was about. After finally getting the story out of the boys, the man informed them that if the rings owner came to claim it then he would hand it over no problem.

Just as they decided that Gray should stay at the shop while Natsu ran to get the nobleman, a group of kids yelled out that the ice devil slayer was better than the fire dragon slayer. That was all it took to ignite Natsu's temper and make him show off. Gray, not one to be outdone, decided to boast about being more powerful. Erza, after finishing her cake, went in search of Natsu to tell him about the fire muffins the bakery made, and found the boys fighting. She quickly jumped into the middle of it to break it up. Lucy happen to see the town's mayor running along side the Rune Knights and just knew it had something to do with her team. After looking towards the middle of town she saw a column of smoke and confirmed her theory.

Four buildings destroyed, including the shop with the ring, and one million jewels later, Lucy was officially broke. As the team boarded the train no one said a word for they were too afraid of Scary Lucy raining hell down on them. Lucy was too busy trying to figure out where she was going to stay when she got back to Magnolia. She just knew there would be an eviction notice on her front door. She could probably ask Virgo to store some of her most cherished items in the Spirit World. Everything else she could sell so she would have a little money for food.

Did any of her team seem to care about her struggles? She didn't think so, and of course she wouldn't even have struggles if they would stop destroying towns, her apartment, and eating all her food. Anytime she brought it up they just told her that they could take more missions and stop whining so much. That's exactly what she did up until last week when they broke into her house at 2 a.m. yelling about lack of food.

Sighing, the blonde mage stared out the window and thought about going solo for awhile. She wanted to train more, but every time she tried one of her friends would drag her away. Her stomach chose that moment to growl and she realized she hadn't eaten since they started the mission that morning.

"Lucy, would you like to accompany me to the dining cart?" Erza asked.

"No" Lucy replied dryly, "I'm not all that hungry."

"Nonsense, come along Lucy let's go get some food. I've hardly seen you eat the past couple of weeks" Erza demanded.

"Maybe Lushie is finally on a diet" Happy snickered.

At that, Lucy decided she needed to get away from everyone. She knew Erza was just concerned, and that Happy was just playing but dammit she couldn't take it anymore. So she quickly walked away as she felt a key heat up on her side. It took everything she had to hold Loke's gate closed. The girl really did not want to deal with his temper right now.

"Princess, let me come through" Loke whined through their bond.

"No you pervy lion I can't deal with you right now" Lucy replied.

"Oh come on. Let me atleast have a nice talk with them" Loke demanded with a sigh.

"I said no. I just can't deal with everyone-" Lucy found herself slamming into a warm body. She looked up to find herself infront of a very tall, good looking man. he had the most amazing shade of platinum blonde hair she ever saw.

"Well I'm glad you like how I look, but it's not every day a beautiful woman such as yourself runs into my arms" the man smirked.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going. Mavis, I was so out of it but dealing with a destructive team and trying to figure out where you are going to stay will do that to you. Nevermind me, are you ok?" Lucy babbled.

"I'm fine it should be me asking if you are ok" he laughed, "I'm Kaleb by the way".

"Oh! I'm Lucy of FairyTail" Lucy smiled, "Well I better go find a quiet place to think before my stupid team finds me. Maybe I'll see ya round!"   
After walking past the man, she couldn't help but think about a certain tall, lean, blue haired mage. She really hoped he was at the guild when they arrived, because Mavis knows she needed something to make her smile. 

Unknown to Lucy, Kaleb knew just who she was thinking about.


	2. Chapter 2

Bickslow was bored. Evergreen was flipping through her magazine, Freed and Farron were discussing politics, while Laxus was pretending to be asleep. Kaleb had wandered off to Heaven knows where almost an hour ago. That left Bickslow to think about how he was ready to be home. He missed his Cosplayer. The two had gotten pretty close since FairyTail rebanded.

Bickslow would often find himself talking to the blonde about any and everything. They had first bonded over Mira's strawberry milkshakes, and they found out they had quite a few things in common. They were planning on her taking a mission with his team, because she wanted to get to know the rest of the Thunder God Tribe. Sadly her own team was called out on a mission issued from the Magic Council. He hoped that she was ok, she had a nasty habit of attracting trouble. Not even normal trouble for a mage, but the kind where she would be kidnapped. The group that would take her often needed her magic to take over the world. Heaven help the fools who took her, because FairyTail would move the heavens to find that girl.

He was jostled from his thoughts as his brother threw himself down in his seat. Kaleb looked to be in deep thought, so Bickslow decided not to bother him. Still he was curious as to where his brother had run off to earlier. Bickslow had just about enough of being trapped on this train.

"Freed, " Kaleb finally spoke, " what do you know about a blonde named Lucy?"

Freed cleared his throat, " Well the only blonde Lucy I know of would be Heartfillia. She is selfless, smart, and kind. Why do you ask?"

"I just ran into her, or well she ran into me actually. She was talking to herself about perverted lions." Kaleb sighed, "Are you sure she isn't crazy?"

"She was most likely talking to Loke through their mind bond thing. But no she isn't crazy… Ok, she is, but that's not entirely her fault!" Bickslow exclaimed "I'm positive she was born crazy and her team has made it worse. And what do you mean you just ran into her? Is she on the train?"

"I mean the bombshell just ran smack into me. Poor thing looked like someone kicked her puppy. Her mind was a jumbled mess of 'another failed mission' and 'no reward money'. It was a clusterfuck." Kaleb leaned back and crossed his ankles.

"Well fuck," Laxus muttered " that's just more paperwork for me to do when we get back! I wish Gramps would do something about Team Pyro. Honestly how Blondie can put up with them is beyond me."

"She kicks them." Bickslow snorted, "And let me tell you, Cosplayer has some power in those legs."

"You would know" Evergreen giggled.

At that both Kaleb and Farron stared at their little brother.

"Oh Bix what ever does she mean?" asked Farron

"Blondie kicked his ass, twice." Laxus chuckled, "Plus he's been training her. The two are practically attached at the hip."

Bickslow blushed, "Oh shut it. The second time I let her win. Just ask Freed, it was his idea after all". Turning to his brother, "She's a great mage, but her team always acts like she's weak. Just because she isn't a monster powerhouse like them doesn't mean she can't fight dammit! Her magic is based on quick thinking and strategy not hand to hand combat."

"They do tend to treat her like she's a helpless child," Evergreen stated.

Bickslow shot up out of his seat and yelled back, "I'm going to go check on her. Hopefully I can make her smile".

After he left the compartment, it was once again silent. Kaleb sat there smiling and patting himself on the back. His father would be proud. The entire reason he left was because Bicks' thoughts were giving him a headache.

 

"It would seem he's quite attached to the girl" Farron stated plainly.

"You have no idea" Laxus sighed "He's been in love with that girl since she kicked him across Magnolia".

"Do you mean that literally?" Kaleb asked

Freed laughed loudly, "Oh yes! Lucy has a famous kick and she's not scared to use it".

________________________________________________________________________________

Bickslow heard Freed laughing behind the closed door and just knew it was something about him. He honestly didn't care though, he was more worried about Lucy. She had become his best friend over the past few months, and he didn't want to lose that. Yes, he could admit to himself that he had feelings for the little blonde. He knew she refused to date though. She was afraid to fall in love again, only to have that person leave her. Granted that's how her last relationship ended, but Natsu was a dumbass. The boy had dragged Lucy around by the heart for years until she was able to finally convince him to go on a date with her. Then the asshole went and left her when she needed him the most, only leaving behind a note saying he'd be back in a year. No, Bickslow didn't blame Lucy one bit, but he would wait for her. He just hoped that one day Lucy would feel the same.

"Ah, hello Bickslow," came a voice from behind him.

He turned around only to see Titania herself.

"Oh! Um hey Erza. Whatcha up to?" Bickslow said nervously.

"Actually I'm looking for Lucy. Have you seen her? She stormed off after Happy said something about her losing weight" Erza asked.

Trying to keep his anger in check Bickslow sighed, "No I haven't, but if I do I'll tell her you are looking for her".

As Bickslow walked away her heard Erza tell him thank you, but he had an upset blonde for comfort. He didn't have time for pleasantries. He wished happy would stop picking om Lucy. She was already so tiny. Sure she had a massive chest, but almost all the girls did in the Guild. Walking towards the back of the train, he heard a soft sniffing noise. There behind a massive crate was a small blonde crying. The sight tore at his heart.

"Lucy" he said quietly

"Bi.. Bicks?" Lucy wiped her eyes, "why are you here?"

"Well when I hear that my favorite girl is upset, I have to make sure she can smile" Bickslow sat down into the tiny space next to her, "Wanna tell me why you are hiding from Erza and crying?"

"No. I'm fine honestly. I just needed to get away from my team. The Council finally sends us on a high paying mission and they ruined it. And honestly the only reason the mission was given to us is because the employer use to be a business partner with my dad. It was a simple mission Bicks and they destroyed an entire street of businesses." Lucy was too tired after the day she had.

"Cosplayer I know you don't want to hear this, but maybe you should take a break from your team" Bickslow stated.

"They won't let me, you know th-"

"Lucy you are a grown woman!" Bickslow exclaimed "They can't keep treating you like this."  
"You're right Bixy. When we get back I'll tell them."

"Atta girl" Bickslow grinned, "Now want to come sit with my team? I've got some people for you to meet."

"Sure" she smiled, "As long as you carry me. My legs are kind of numb."

Shaking his head, Bickslow picked her up and carried her like the princess she is. He knew she was embarrassed, but he liked making her blush. All too soon they approached the compartment door, and Bickslow set her back on her feet. As he held the door open for her, she saw only one empty seat and rushed to it.

"Rude Cosplayer. Where am I supposed to sit?" Bickslow asked smiling

"As you always say Bixy," Lucy smirked at the man, "you can always have the best seat in the house…. The floor."

"Oh I'll give you-"

"Ahem!" Turning Lucy and Bickslow found that everyone was watching their little banter. Quickly, Lucy turned her head to hide her flushed face only to meet a pair of pale lavender eyes.

"Oh hey it's you!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Indeed it is lovely lady," Kaleb smirked.


End file.
